Dreams and Adversaries
by Sparda4
Summary: After the War with Qlippoth and later on Indra, their has been peace but not for one person. Genshiro Saji is being driven to the brink every day,his master want's to find out. But when Saji falls into a "dream" will she get her answers ?
1. Prologue

AN: Hi, everybody. I wrote this story with the intentions of giving Saji fans (however few there may be) something acceptable to read and not focused on our favorite Red dragon emperor (to a certain extent, he will be important later on). This will be Saji and Sona focused so if you guys don't like it, I'm going to sound harsh, but there is always the symbol at the top. All I ask is you guys to enjoy my story, make constructive criticism in your reviews, and/or tell me what you like so I can expand on the things. Well, I'm not going to drag on anymore.

I don't own Highschool DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi does.

Saji POV

A year has passed since the Evil Dragon War and the conflict with Indra. Hyoudou has been lucky enjoying this peaceful time while I haven't been so lucky. Over this past year, I have been training to master my sacred gears so I can protect those that I care about.

Most of my days were filled with my studies. Like now, I was so focused on understanding the balance breaker form of my sacred gears that I didn't notice anyone approach until I heard my name. "Saji!"

To my surprise, I turned around to see to my master, Sona Sitri, standing in the doorway. She had the usual serious look on her face – too serious if you asked me. Lately, she hasn't smiled much, or rather shown any emotion for that matter. The weight of leading everyone was taking its toll on her. Many people thought that she developed a cold shoulder, but it was just the pressure getting to her. It was like all her emotions were sucked out.

We stared at one another other for a moment until Sona announced, "Dinner is ready, and everyone is waiting for you."

"I'm not hungry, Sona," I said. "Thanks anyways though!" I called out as I turned to walk down to the training grounds as possible solutions filled my head. Sure, all of us were invited over to Hyoudou's house for dinner, but right now, I have more important things on my mind than food.

XXXXXXX

Hyoudou POV

The house was frantic trying to get everything for dinner. Sona and her peerage were invited over to catch up and relax a bit. Speaking of Sona, where did she go?

I looked around until I saw Sona walk up from the training area. Calling out, I asked her, "Hey, Sona, where's Saji?"

"Saji's not coming up. He said he isn't hungry." She replied with a bit of a sad tone so slight that you almost couldn't notice it. "Why were you wondering, Issei?"

I tried to mask my disappointment. "Oh, okay! Thanks for telling me," I replied.

"Issei!" The sweet voice of Rias called out for me. "Where are you?" She asked.

I couldn't leave the lovely lady wondering. "Coming!" I yelled back heading towards Rias' voice.

XXXXXXX

Down in the training grounds, pitch black flames covered most of the field thanks to a black Eastern Dragon with purple eyes and a boy with similar pitch black armor and spiked tentacles. The two eyed one another before the boy charged at the dragon.

"Raaaahhh!" The boy's battle cried echoed as he hit the dragon with all his might, but all his target did was let out a wicked laugh. It seemed the boy's attack only amused the beast.

"Come on! You're going to have to do better than that, my other half, if you want to be called the prison dragon!"

"I'm not done yet!" The boy cried as multiple portals opened around the dragon. "I'll show you what I can really do, Vritraaa!"

With a renewed battle cray, Saji sent tentacles out of the portals to capture the dragon but failed to do so. Even the shadows were trying to ensnare Vritra, but it was all for nothing as he blocked everything that was thrown at him.

Suddenly, Vritra released a huge amount of black flames around his body and slowly walked toward his 'other half' as Saji was backing away. "It that it? Where is the drive that you had when we fought against Indra? Have you forgotten What Issei Hyoudou asked of you? Or are you just SCARED?" An evil gleam crossed into Saji's eyes at Vritra's words.

XXXXXXX

Saji's POV

I can't believe it. I couldn't even catch him with even one. Dammit! I flew back knowing that if I got too careless I was going to get cooked. Vritra just released a large amount of his flames, taunting me afterwards. He had the gall to ask if I forgot what happened with Indra and what Hyoudou asked me. I haven't forgotten one damn thing, but his last question caught me off guard. His words echoed in my mind for a brief moment, "Are you just SCARED?"

Shaking my head, I yelled, "I'm not scared of you, or anything else for that matter!" Instantly, I increased my aura and promoted to queen. Sona said that I could promote whenever I train, and this is one of those times where I needed to promote.

I charged towards Vritra with everything I had. Portals opened all around me and covered the whole field in my shadows flames and portals where absorption lines were shooting out.

The large dragon had a toothy grin on his face at my attack. "That's it! Keep at it, my other half, otherwise you will never be able to win her affections!"

Vritra laughed as I shot a glare at him. Then, he further taunted me by saying, "Isn't that what you're truly fighting for here, SAJI!" The dragon roared as we both went head to head as massive surges of shadows and flames engulfed the field and everything near them.

XXXXXXX

Hyoudou POV

After dinner, everybody went down to the hot springs in the house to relax, except for me. I went to check on Saji before I did anything else.

An intense heat greeted me as I entered the training grounds. Ddraig warned me, "Watch out, partner! What your feeling right now is Vritra's cursed flames, and they are stronger than normal. It's been a while since I have felt them with this much passion."

"That's kind of bad, Ddraig, thanks for the heads up," I replied wondering what was happening on the training field.

As I reached the bottom, I was shocked to see the flames and shadows covering the whole field. Almost nothing was left untouched. A small figure caught my attention as it flew towards a flaming mass of shadows, also known as Vritra, but, suddenly, Saji just dropped out of the sky.

"Saji!" I yelled as I equipped my scale mail and soared to catch him. "Seems has reached his limit. Sekiryuutei no Issei!" (Red dragon emperor of blazing truth).

"Vritra?" I asked, but the flames and the dragon were gone.

"He will need healing, Sekiryuutei. I wasn't kind with him." I heard Vritra answer in my head.

"Oh, okay." I set Saji down on one of the couches and went to look for Asia. Poor Saji was going to need her help.

XXXXXXX

"It's time for you to face the harsh reality, Saji, not everything can be achieved by trying to imitate someone else, but I do admire your dedication but will she finally notice your reasons." The being said as a chilling laugh followed.

XXXXXXX

Hyoudou POV

"I've done what I can for him, Issei. I hope he's alright." Asia said to me with a kind smile.

"Sorry to bother you and the girls. You are probably real mad for my interruption at the hot springs." I nervously laugh praying that they understood.

"Oh, no! They are fine as long as I get back quickly," Asia replied as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. " See you later, right?"

"Yeah," I mumbled as I watched her walk back down to the hot springs and the girls.

Turning towards Saji's sleeping form, I said, "Well buddy, you really outdid yourself this time." But as I talked to him, I noticed something strange about that I just couldn't put my finger on it. Why did Saji seem so different?

"You noticed it, didn't you?" A voice startled me out of piecing together the puzzle in front of me.

"Woah!" I jumped slightly, turning around to see the black-haired leader. "Hey there, Sona, didn't notice you there." I was kind of surprised by her appearing out of nowhere.

"It wasn't my intention to be noticed," she stated with an icy tone.

"Damn, I know it's hard being a King of a peerage and a head of a clan while trying to convince people to help you fund your school, but you don't need to take it out on everybody." I countered.

"Sorry if I came of as a little cold; a lot has been on my mind as lately." The black-haired girl sighed.

"No kidding there, Sona, that's for sure."

"Ever since the Evil dragon war and Rizevim's appearance, Saji has been a little bit off. Sure, he does his duties and reports to me like normal, but he's not social. We don't see him at all unless I order him to come back, and every time, he appears as if he's about to drop. Is this what you were going through, Issei?" Sona asked me with a hint of worry.

"I had more tough times than I can count, Sona, but has he really been pushing himself this hard?"

"Yes, Saji has been working himself to the bone. I just wish I understood his reasoning as to why. During the war, he was able to fight with you against Indra, one of the strongest gods; yet, he's still not stopping. I don't know what's driving him to these extremes, but if you can figure it out, I would appreciate if you were to tell me." She told me honestly. Sona glazed over to Saji's form, then her eyes met mine. "And one more thing, you can feel it, can't you? His evil pieces, something has changed in them. A mutation perhaps? You do have 8 pawns that mutated, can you tell if I'm right?" She asked me, hoping that I had all the answers.

Shrugging slightly, I replied, "I'll try to figure out what's up with Saji once he wakes up. As for his pieces, I do not know. I'm sure you could ask Ajuka! He'll know."

"I guess I'll ask Ajuka-sama then. Have a nice day, Issei." Sona told me as she left us.

XXXXXXX

Saji POV

"Uh, where am I?"A massive headache pounded away causing me to loss focus.

"It seems you finally woke up, my other half. It took you a while to wake up."

"Vritra?" I asked disoriented.

"Yes, my other half?" Vritra replied.

"Where are we? OW, my head hurts like hell." I stated, slightly rubbing my temple to drive away the pain.

"Ah, Saji you're awake! Everyone was getting worried." I looked towards the voice and it was Tsubaki.

"Oh, hey, Tsubaki! Where am I?" I asked her since I was totally clueless as to where I was

"You're in Sona's chambers," she stated without even bating an eye.

"WHAAAAAT?" I totally panic. This is bad really bad if Sona finds me here! I'm dead but then…

"OW!" Tsubaki hit me on the head.

"Calm down! She said that we should put you here. Saji, you were out for quite a while even after Asia-san healed you." Tsubaki told me in a stern, yet soothing voice

"Okay…" I tried to get up but she pushed me back down.

"You have to stay here and rest. Sona wants you in peak condition so if you need anything, tell me."

"Um, why? I can do whatever she needs of me right now" I boldly stated to the girl at my side.

"She said it as an order, Saji! Rest until your healed fully - no ifs, ands, or buts about it! Understand?" Tsubaki demanded as if she was still the Student council Fukukaicho.

"Alright, if you say so." I replied as I laid back on Sona's amethyst blue bed and covers, falling instantly asleep.

Terminology:

Sekiryuutei no Issei- Red dragon emperor of blazing truth  
Sekiryuutei- Red dragon emperor  
Fukukaicho- Vice president of a company

That's the prologue! I hope it can be enjoyed.


	2. Chapter1: Problems and Politics

AN: Welcome back readers! This is the first chapter of the story. I hope that this chapter will gain positive responses. The same rule applies as before:

I don't own Highschool DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi does.

Tsubaki POV

"This isn't good. It's been a week since Saji knocked himself out. What happened to him? He didn't wake up even once." I stated aloud as I checked on Saji.

Unfortunately, the boy was still in an unconscious state since he left the Hyoudou Residence. We took him back to Sona's home, placing him in a guest room to keep an eye on him, but Saji hasn't shown any signs of waking up. It's like he's in a coma or something similar. Sona even talked with Ajuka Beelzebub-sama hoping that the older man would have some guidance.

Suddenly, a call circle appeared near my ear. "Tsubaki, Ajuka-sama has arrived. I'm very busy right now, so will you greet him at the front gate for me?" Sona asked through the portal.

"Of course. I'm on my way." I replied heading towards the door.

Arriving at the front gates of the Sitri home, I opened them for the waiting man. "Good evening, Maou-sama. It's a pleasure to see you." I bowed before continuing, "My master is deeply sorry for disturbing you." I treated Maou Ajuka Beelzebub with the highest level of respect. After all, he was one of the leaders of the Devil Society. Currently, Maou was the only leader of the Devil Society because Maou Lucifer Leviatan and Asmodeus sealed themselves in the isolation barrier field with the beast of the apocalypse along with other mythological leaders, such as the former leader of the Fallen Angels Azazel and the Angel leader Michael.

"Good evening, Shinra-san. Do not worry. I didn't have anything important to do at the moment, so when Sitri-san called me, I was happy to come. Now, she said that one of your members was injured causing him to enter a comatose like state. Her other concern was over his evil pieces were not in their regular state. Is that correct?" He stated getting down to business.

I nodded at his assessment. "Then, will you lead me to him?" He asked in a very friendly manner - no wonder Ajuka and the great Yondai Maou were so close.

"Yes! Right away, Beelzebub-sama," I said as I led him towards the guest room.

About half way there, he asked me, "Please call me Ajuka. Being called by my title all the time is such a hassle," he said as a small chuckle escaped his lips.

I smiled a little at the man's friendliness. "Of course, Ajuka-sama."

XXXXXXX

Sona POV

I called Tsubaki so she could let Maou Ajuka in when her arrived because the other nobles are giving me such a headache. They made me want to pull my hair out. My issue began seventeen months ago when the rating game school I created was attacked by Qlippoth and burned to the ground by the at the time by the Incinerate Anthem user. The bastard turned my beloved Auros Academy turned to ash.

Now, the other houses are even more strict in funding the rebuilding. It seems theonly ones who want to invest at all are my dear friends Rias and Issei. Unfortunately, their contribution will not be enough to fund us, and I refuse to take more of their money than I already have after this. My nakama were nice enough to offer me 10% of Issei's oppai dragon show money and 10% of Rias' household money. Their offer was too generous. I only accepted 5% from each of them. I don't want to rely on my only nakama more then I already have.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed in frustration.

A call circle appeared next to my ear. Sighing at my interruption, "Yes?" I asked in an icy tone.

"Ah, Sona-san, I finally reached you!" I heard an enthusiastic voice.

"Sairaorg Bael-sama?" I was shocked to say the least, I never expected the head of the Great King to call me. His happy laugh filtered through the circle.

"Just call me Sairaorg. Anyways, I heard you're gathering money once more for your Rating game school. The Bael Clan is willing to help you in any way that we can. I admire your dream to do something nobody else is willing to do. I was the same way for many years, and now, I am the head of the Bael Clan after my father was forced to hand me the position. Now, I feel that it is my duty to help those in need, and you are one of those people, Sona-san."

I nodded even though Sairaorg-sama could not see me. "Lately, I have heard rumors that the other nobles have been a lot of trouble for you. I bet that would change if the Great King stands behind you though. Surely, they would be more willing to help you then."

The man was too generous. His words made tears start to form in my eyes, and some that I couldn't blink away escaped down my cheek.

"Is there something wrong, Sona-san? Did I say something wrong?" He asked me in a worried voice.

"No. Not at all, Sairaorg-sama! I'm just so happy that so many people want to help me; its overwhelming. You, Rias, and Issei want to give me money so I can rebuild my school. I just can't stop my tears because I'm so happy." I told him in a very tearful voice.

"No problem! I'll gladly help in any way that I can. But I am curious, since my cousin and Hyoudou-san were willing to help you too, why didn't you accept a little bit more of their money? They have more money than they could ever spend in ten thousand years." He laughed at his last words.

"I won't rely on Rias and her fiancée anymore then I already have. You do understand, don't you?" I asked since I was finally composed myself a little, but I'm going to need more time to gain full control over my emotions once again.

"I completely understand. Just know this, I fought for your school once, and I will again." He said proudly. "When will you hold the next meeting? Magdaran and I want to be the first ones there!" The man was ecstatic at the prospect of helping me make a difference.

"The next meeting with be in two days' time. The Phenex Clan, the Belial Clan, the Astaroth Clan, you, and your brother will be there." I told him.

"Well, I'm willing to bet that the Phenexs are keen to help as well as the Belials. But, I don't know if the Astaroths are willing since their house was very shaken after Diodora's defection to the Khaos Brigade and his death. Maou Ajuka can't get involved because he's a Maou now. If he got involved with this, you would lose your right in house affairs since a favor of a Maou is something many would shun your house for. That's something you do not want in this society." Sairaorg-sama was dead serious on this matter. The Khaos brigade caused us a lot of trouble, and it was true that a Maou involving themselves in their original house created a horrible reputation for said clan.

I couldn't convey my gratitude enough, so I simply said, "Thank you, Sairaorg-sama."

"No worries, Sona-san. We'll see you in two days. Goodbye!" He told me.

"Goodbye, Sairaorg-san! Greet Magdaran-sama for me!" I told him with a very happy smile on my face.

"I sure will" A cheerful laugh followed his words as he ended the call.

The current head of the Bael Clan was very happy for some reason, I wonder what it was making him so happy?

XXXXXXX

Two days later

Sona POV

The meeting room was prepared for the arrival of the Phenex, Belial, Astaroth, and Bael family heads. My maids and butlers were straightening everything. I cleared my voice, "Thank you everyone that will be all for now."

They bowed graciously and left the room, leaving me with my thoughts. Soon, a purple magic circle appeared in the room, and the head of the Great King and his brother stepped out of it.

"Good evening, Sona-san. Did we arrive a bit too early perhaps?" The well-built man similar in stature to Sairaorg-san asked me. The man was no other than Magdaran Bael, the next head after his ani.

"No, not at all Bael-sama. The rest of our guest should be arriving soon. As you wait, I have some refreshments prepared, if you would like to enough some!" I told the two brothers in as much of a friendly manner as I could muster without being too invasive.

"Cut the flattery, Sona-san, you and I both know we support you." Sairaorg-sama wasn't the political type that's why he came with his brother. He needed his brother's level headed business demeanor in the meeting rooms.

"Ani, Sona-san was just trying to be generous, even if it's a fact that we stand behind her. You said it yourself, you hate politics. However, my dear ani, sometimes it is a necessary evil that you must deal with." Magdaran-sama stated. Inwardly, Sairarorg-sama knew that his brother was stating some degree of the truth.

In the middle of their discussion, another portal opened in the room. The newest arrival to their meeting was the 'Emperor' of the Rating Games and the current head of the Belial clan.

"Diehauser Belial-sama," I greeted my newest arrive who had an extraordinary influence along with the Great King.

"Lady Sitri, it's a pleasure to meet with you. I hope we can come negotiate a mutual benefiting deal for rebuilding Auros Academy. Do you agree with me, Sairaorg-Sama and Madaran-sama?" The gray haired head stated.

"We are willing to aid Sitri-sama in her wish to build a rating game school regardless of social standing. My ani and I know what it feels like to be treated as nothing more than dirt on the bottom of your shoes." Magdaran clearly stated.

"I agree with Magdaran. After all, Sitri-sama has been dedicated to her cause. So far, all that stands between her dream and the rebuilding of the school is funds. We should not stop her from making her rating game school a reality.". Sairaorg-san said proudly.

Just then, two more Portals appeared. Out of the first portal, Lord Astaroth emerged. He looked very similar to his son Maou Ajuka-sama. Out of the second portal to my surprise stood Ruval Phenex. Currently, the young man wore a combination between his youngest brother's suit and the traditional clothing of the Phenex clan.

"Good evening Lady Sitri, Bael-dono, and. Belial-dono." Lord Astaroth greeted everyone in the room.

"I also wish to greet you a wonderful evening Lady Sitri, Bael-dono, Belial-dono, and Astaroth-dono." The young man bowed at all of us even if he didn't need to do so. The Phenex Clan was always respectful, but Ruval was one of the most respectful members even when he didn't have to be.

"Excuse me, Phenex-sama, for not greeting you, but I am in quite the hurry." Lord Astaroth apologized to him.

"It doesn't matter, Astaroth-dono. We are all glad that you made it during this troubling time for your clan. I promise the topic at hand shall be addressed quickly as possible, so you can return to attend to matters personally." Ruval stated with understand in his voice. Belial-Sama spoke up, "Now that we are all gathered, on to business." Everyone nodded in agreement. Turning to Sona, he asked, "As of right now, how much funds have you gathered towards the rebuilding project? I have heard that Rias Gremory and Issei Hyoudou have contributed to funding the school more than once. Is this true?" The man asked trying to assess the situation at hand.

"Yes, they have contributed to the rebuilding. They wish to aid me more, but I declined." I stated clearly for all the room to hear.

"So far only Gremory-sama was willing to fund you?" Sona nodded as she was prepared for what followed. "Then I am terribly sorry, Siri-sama, but we Astaroths cannot help with funds right now due to our financial obligations at the moment. However, if there is any other we can aid you, then do not hesitate to tell me. I need to focus on repairing my family name because of my incapable son." Lord Astaroth ended his sentence on a sour note.

"It is understandable, Lord Astaroth. I will be sure to inform you of anything we would perhaps need." I turned my gaze towards Ruval-sama. "Phenex-dono are you willing to help rebuild my school? I understand you never were…" Ruval-sama stopped me there.

"Sitri-sama, now that I have taken over my father's duties as the family head, I would be a fool to not help someone who has supported the Underworld on many occasions. You and your family has only been a benefit to us, so I will gladly aid you in this endeavor. The Phenex clan stands behind you." Ruval-sama stated with a fire in his eyes.

"I'll also support you, Sona-sama. I have fought for your school before and I will do so once again."

The corner of my lips twitched upward at Sairaorg-san's words. He supported me all the way back then, and I can't believe I didn't think of asking me for his aid sooner.

"If my Ani stands with you, Sona-sama, who am I to disagree with his decision?" Magdaran proudly stated.

"You're my ototo that's who you are, but that doesn't mean you don't have a say. You'll take over after me, you do know that right? We're on equal footing here." Sairaorg-san told his younger brother, who gave him a nod in return.

Finally, I asked the 'Emperor', "Belial-Sama, what is your standing?"

"I have one condition if I am going to aid you" Belial-sama replied.

"What is it Belial-sama? If I am able to give it to you, I will do so." I told him nervously. Just a little while ago, he told Sairaorg-san, Madaran-dono, and I that he was willing to help.

"I want to supervise the reconstruction myself. Once it is done, I wish to lead this school along with you. I have been the 'Emperor' for far too long, but it's not going to be well received if I were to retire. So you see, my wish is to see the next 'Emperor' after me. This is my true wish, Sirti-sama."

Everyone had looks of utter shock on their faces not because the Emperor would help fund my school, but because of his request. It seemed the only one out of us who wasn't shocked was Sairaorg-san. In fact, the man was happily laughing

"That is your dream, Belial-dono? To see the next 'Emperor'? Honestly, that is a very good dream, and you deserve to see it with your very own eyes." Sairaog-san was smiling as he commended Belial-dono for his dream.

"Yes, that is my wish, Sairaorg-dono. Do you not agree?" The man looked towards the Bael head smiling as his friend smiled in return.

"Then gentlemen, I thank you for coming here. Your aid will be invaluable in the upcoming months." I spoke with complete clarity, but inwardly, I wanted to hug the lords.

"Sitri-sama, I must take my leave. Unfortunately, I have just been informed that rioters have been spotted in my territory." Lord Astaroth stated.

"If you so desire, Astaroth-dono, I can send my peerage to help deal with the rioters; however,one of my pawns is a comatose state." I told the

"There will be no need, Sitri-sama. We have it under control. Please do not worry." He stated as he left.

"I shall take my leave as well, Lady Sitri. I will make the arrangements as soon as possible for the funds to be transfer." Ruval-Sama told me as he left in the flames of his house the Phenex.

"Sitri-sama, you'll make the arrangements to hand me supervision soon enough, correct?" The 'Emperor asked me.

"Of course, I will, Deihauser-sama. I shall see to it that you are in charge of the rebuilding as soon as I am able to contact you." His declarartion still had me shocked, but excited. I was so glad that someone like Diehauser Belial was willing to even be integral in my school. His involvement would allow the class borders to diminished ever so slightly.

"Very well, until then I bid you farewell." Belial-sama stated. Then he turned towards his friend, "Sairaorg-sama, I am amazed at what you have achieved with only your fist. I plan to see you on the rating game field one day to challenge me for the 'Emperor' title." As soon as his final words left Belial-sama's mouth, he disappeared.

"Well, Sona-san, you did well! Although to be fair, they did it on their own. You almost didn't even need to say a word. Congratulations on being one step closer to your dream!" Sairaorg-sama stated. His words rung true. Im one step closer to seeing my dream accomplished, but now, I have another problem to address.

"You're right! Thank you again for all your help, and yours as well and Magaran-sama. Things went very smoothly." I told them.

I saw a call circle appear around Magaran-sama's ear as he stepped away for a moment. The younger man returned briefly. "Ani, the servants just called. If we are done, then we should take our leave and go to dinner. They also said that your girlfriend was waiting for you…"

"Um, yeah…" He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Your right. We should probably go, Magdaran. I don't want to piss off Kuisha." Sairaorg-sama nervously laughed.

"Kuisha as in Kuisha Abbadon? She's the sister of the former third ranker Bedeeze Abbadon, who you defeated, right? Saji told me everything, Sairaorg-sama!" I was thrilled for him. No wonder the man looked so happy two days ago. "It looked like it's my turn to congratulate you." "Thank you. Actually, we just reached that point two days ago."

Magdaran interrupted him "Ani-ue, we need to go."

"Okay. Let's go, but before I go, tell Saji that I'm waiting for him anytime at the castle. I still want to see what he can do!" Sairaorg-san declared with a lot of passion.

"I'll tell him as soon as I can" I told him as they left.

XXXXXXX

Tsubaki POV

We finally reach the guest room, and Ajuka-sama was very quick to conjure up an analysis circle around Saji. Unfortunately, the look on the man's face spelled trouble.

"Interesting…All four of his pawns mutated, but it seems like his sacred gears are still active. This isn't good. His stamina is constantly being used, which is the reason for his comatose state. Shinra-san, when did this event happen?" He asked me after he looked through Saji but he still kept the circle active.

"It happened a week ago when we were at the Hyoudou residence. Saji was down in their training grounds practicing with his balance breaker. Laster on, Issei-san found him unconscious after he went down there to check on him. Issei-san said that Saji just dropped out of the sky, but he didn't elaborate any more. But when Asia-san was healing him, Issei-san told her that Vritra wasn't kind to Saji. That's all we know." I told him everything. The quicker we could fix Saji, the less worried Sona would be.

"I understand. Let me try something," he said as he summoned another circle that started to move up and down around Saji's form.

"Astonishing, even with Issei, I haven't seen something like this," he said it under his breath, but I could pick it up. What is wrong with Saji?

"Shinra-san, his sacred gears and evil pieces are connected, which caused the mutation," Ajuka stated.

"Basically, all of his pawns are connected to each sacred gear; therefore, mutating them." Ajuka was amazed Issei-san was the only one so far to mutate all of his pawn pieces due to his abnormal growth in power, but Saji's mutation wasn't like that. He wasn't brute force, which astounded the Maou.

"Shinra-san, can you leave me alone with Saji for a moment?" He asked politely.

"Yes, of course, Ajuka-sama." I left the room and close the door behind me.

XXXXXXX

Ajuka POV

As soon as Shinra-san left, I soundproofed the room. "I want answers, Prison Dragon." I calmly stated, and soon enough a fingerless half lizard half dragon gauntlet appeared on Saji's hand.

"What is that you desire, Maou Ajuka Beelzebub?" Vritra's voice was heard from the creature..

"As I said, I want answers. This is not Saji-san's doing, I am sure of that." The dragon just let out an annoyed huff.

"My other half has been pushing himself every day to the brink. I just forced him to stop temporarily," the dragon sounded unaffected.

"Then, you will release him, correct?" I asked Vritra, hoping I would not need to use force to do so.

"I cannot do that now, he's far too deep in the sacred gear." The dragon wasn't affected by my questioning.

"Then, what is to be done? Is there a way to reverse this state?" I asked. I came to help Serafall's sister, and I refuse to admit to defeat.

"I do not know. The only one that can release this state is Saji himself. I am sorry." the Dragon told me.

"Very well. Goodbye, Prison Dragon."

"Farewell, Maou Beelzebub." The gauntlet disappeared for his hand.

XXXXXXX

Sona POV

I walked towards the guest room to see Tsubaki waiting outside of it. ."Tsubaki? What's going on? Why are you out here?"

I didn't understand why she wasn't with Saji and Ajuka-sama, especially if he was still there.

"Ajuka-sama asked me to leave for a moment. He wanted to check Saji over alone." Tsubaki stated looking worriedly at her master.

My mind ran a thousand miles a minute. If Ajuka-sama wanted to check on Saji without an audience, then something is wrong. This was worse than the time when he jumped in front of the Holy Cross to save me and Rossweisse-san. Ever since them, I gradually started to care for Saji. He almost died for me and my dream that day, and I never thanked him for that. Ajuka-sama stepped out as soon as I ended my thoughts.

"Ah, Sona-san, I see you have come too. Let us sit down somewhere else." We went into another room.

Sitting down at the family table, Tsubaki asked, "Ajuka-sama, would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you, Shinra-san." He stated, then he turned his eyes on me. "Now about Saji, I found out what the problem is his sacred gears. They have mutated his pawn pieces to where all four gears and the pawns are now in sync with one another."

"Is that what caused his comatose state?" I asked him because I need to know.

"Yes and no... You see, the root cause of his current state is because of Vritra in part, and the other to Saji in a certain degree. Vritra told me that your pawn was pushing himself to his limit every day, and he took matters into his own hands, pulling Saji into the depths of the sacred gear. Unfortunately, now, he can't pull him out. The only one who can get Saji out is himself.

"Alright, thank you Ajuka-sama. We hope that he'll wake up soon." Ajuka-sama's facts saddened me. But my main question was, what was causing Saji to stay in his sacred gear? Everywhere I turned it seemed that I only received more questions.

"I do hope so too. Truly, I wish you the best, Sona." Ajuka-sama left into a circle with his parting words, leaving me to mull over all his findings.


	3. Chapter 2:Beautiful Dream,Harsh Reality

AN: Good to see this story is getting good reception. I hope to make it even more interesting in the upcoming chapter.

I don't own High school DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi does.

Saji PoV

For a week now, I've been resting in Sona's home. Every time I've tried to do something or even get food, a maid or butler would lead my back into the room. If I resisted, they threatened me with telling Sona that I was breaking her command to rest, and I don't really want that.

I was standing in front of the windows looking out on the Sitri territory when to my suprise Sona called out my name.

"Saji, we need to talk." She said to me in a very serious tone.

"Um okay… Sona, what do you want to talk about?" My nerves were rattled now. It's never good when a female says those words, and I was afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Why?" She asked, but I didn't know what she meant. "Why were you pushing yourself so hard?" She asked as she walked up to me, putting her hand on my cheek.

My grey eyes locked onto her violet ones before she continued, "I don't understand you. You defeated Indra, someone who's insanely powerful! What are you pushing yourself so hard?" She asked as concern filled her eyes. Her tone got softer as she lectured me. Then, she dropped a bombshell on me. "I'm worried about you, Saji." The one thing entered her voice that I'd never thought I'd hear – fear.

The fear in her voice set my resolve. I had to tell her. "I know that I can never can become like Hyoudou, but I want to protect…"

Before I could finish my sentence, the door opened. Rugal, also known as Luop, walked over to Sona. "Master, everybody is ready. Are you done, or do you need more time?" Rugal asked. The man was a big guy with a kind heart, even if he was a man of few words. He was also extremely loyal, but that's from him being half werewolf, but loyal nonetheless.

"Yes, Rugal, we're done. We can leave when Saji packs some stuff." She turned to look at me with a slightly raised eyebrow. "We're going swimming." She said to me in usual tone, but there was a smile on her face.

"Wait… swimming?" I was taken off guard by that.

Sonja then apologized. "Sorry, I should have told you, but I wanted to know what we talked about earlier first." She said being slightly vague since it wasn't just the two of us anymore.

"I see. Well then, I'll go pack some stuff." I summoned a circle, but Sona stopped me.

'"Some of your stuff was brought, so you can just look through them."

"Alright." I told her as I began to pack for this unexpected trip.

XXXXXXX

Few Hours later

Saji PoV

We were enjoying the sun and the cool waters of the huge lake in Sona's territory. Her family was well known for their water manipulation, so I wasn't very surprised they had lakes like these.

I got out of the lake and turned to look at the scenery. Vritra appeared next to me "You know, our flames would be able to eat this lake in no time." At random times, dragon would appear using shadow prison. I don't know why he does that only around me, but it doesn't really matter.

"You know we don't have a reason to do that, right?" I asked the dragon.

"I know that. I was just pointing it out. You've come along way, Saji, but you don't have long now." Vritra disappeared when someone called out to me.

I looked over to see where the voice came from. "Hey Rugal what's up?" I asked my teammate.

"Can I talk to you in private? It's important." His serious tone caught my attention. It didn't seem like something that could be dealt with later.

I call out to Sona to make sure she knew where we're going. You don't want to piss her off. "Sona! Rugal and I are going to get some stuff from the house. We'll be right back!"

"Alright, but be quick about it!" She yelled back.

After a five-minute walk, we returned to the house and went inside.

"Alright what did you want to talk about?" I was interested what was so important that we had to be in private.

"I'll be straight to the point. Do you love Master Sona?" His question had a slight edge to it. I never thought he would be the one to ask me this.

"I um... well... you... see…" I muttered nervously. His stare wasn't helping any.

"Just spit it out! Are you in love with her or not?" He was a little more forceful this time. It seemed like he was losing his temper.

"I am." There I said it - plain and simple!

Once the words were out of my mouth, he grabbed me and threw me against the wall. "If you EVER hurt her in any way, I will tear you into BITS MYSELF! GOT IT ?!" His eyes were glowing an even deeper yellow than normal, and his fangs were out as he threatened me.

"I'd rather die than hurt her, and if I ever do, then I'll stand in in front of you so you can beat the shit out of me." I stared back at Rugal as I told him my resolve.

Suddenly, he then released me from his grasp.  
"Good! I'd rather not see her heart shattered by someone close to her, understand?" He told me. His tone throughout the whole event reminded me of an older brother with you trying to date his sister. I guess being a werewolf and extremely loyal brings that kind of stuff out of you.

Since we reached out understand, I told him, "We should probably get back to the others. Sona's going to be mad if we don't come back soon."

"I agree. I'll get the drinks, and you get the rest of the stuff, alright?" I nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXX

When we arrived back at the lake, Sona was the only one there to our surprise. She turned around and asked us, "What took you two so long?" Damn! She was kind annoyed.

"I'm sorry, master. It was my fault. I wanted to talk to Saji. Please forgive me." Rugal apologize to her.

"It's alright, but what was it you two talked about if I can ask?" She turned her gaze towards me, and I don't know what to say. She always wanted to know the reason why to everything so that there weren't any conflicts amongst us.

"Is it alright if we don't share it with you?" Rugal came to save the day. I don't know how I would have avoided that one.

"It's alright as long as it doesn't cause anything that can ruin you two working together." She accepted Rugal's answer.

"Where did everybody else go?" I asked Sona as we sat down.

"They went to watch the new Oppai dragon movie, so it's just us three now." She informed us.

"Tsubaki too?" I asked her. I found it odd she would go with everyone and leave Sona by herself.

"Well, she went to keep the peace so to speak. You know how they can get, especially Bennia." She laughed a little.

"True, she can get like. When will they be back?" I guess I was curious about it a little too much.

"Around sunset. We have about 2 hours or so I guess. Why? She asked me.

"No reason it just feels weird without them." I was honest with that, without the girls it feels odd. Rugal looked at me and I nodded, scratching my head as my nerves started getting to me a bit.

"Master, may I leave? I have some things to do before we head back." He asked Sona.

"Sure, Saji will keep me company." She turned towards me with a smirk on her face and a small little wink. "Won't you Saji?" I was taken aback by this but didn't think much of it.

"Yeah, sure." Then, Rugal got up and left me and Sona. ALONE. I guess I didn't think this through, but it doesn't matter now.

"Saji?" Her light tone from earlier returned now that it was just the two of us, which kind of scared me. "Since you didn't finish what you wanted to say back at my house, tell me what were you going to say?"

Oh no! Now, I've done it! I don't know if I can tell her this time. Her violet eyes looked at me and I saw worry in them. I don't know if I can do it. But I'll give it a shot anyways. I faced worse than this, but this feels like my toughest fight ever.

"I wanted to say back there is that I…" My words were gone. They were just not coming out of my mouth.

"You what? Saji, tell me! If you don't tell me, then how do I know what's been troubling you? I need to know." She then suddenly hugged me. I don't know what do to do her being so close to me was never something I thought I would ever happen. This was so out of character of her. I don't get it then she continued, "I don't want to lose you, knowing I could have helped you." She was starting to sound like she's about to cry. I promised Loup that I wouldn't hurt her.

I hugged her back and told her, "I want to protect you and everyone else, but especially you Sona. I don't know what I would do if you weren't there for me and everyone." I told her right here, right now, not caring what's going to happen. The light of the setting sun shined on both of us. Sona raised her head form my shoulder and her hand on my cheek.

"Now, you need to tell that this to the real me." She said. Confusing me in the process.

"What? Sona, what are you talking about?"

XXXXXXX

Sitri home three days after the meeting

Sona PoV

I was looking over the files and the contracts for the lords that agreed to fund my school so I can send it to them as soon as possible when a guard came into my office.

"My lady! Terrorists are attacking..." his words were cut short as a beam of energy blasted a hole in him.

"It seems that I have found you, Sona Sitri." A tall man looked at me with interested eyes.

"Who are you?" I prepared some of my magic. I don't know how long it will take the others to get here, but I need to be on my guard.

"Ah, I see…Well then, I'll be quick I am one of Lord Indra's servants. I am here to take you to him." I was shocked as to why did he attack me? It doesn't matter anymore as I attacked his "servant".

The man is very fast dodging my attacks. I don't know how much longer I can keep up with him. A few more blasts of demonic energy jumped out of my office towards the main hall where our family fountain was. Since we are experts at water manipulation, it made sense for us to have water almost everywhere. I threw a giant serpent made of water at him, but he just cut it in half with his bare hand. Before I knew it, he had me in his grasp.

"I see you have some fire in you. Well then, I shall take you to my master." He tied me up and sealed my lips so I couldn't move at all, and I felt my magic leaving me.

XXXXXXX

Saji PoV

I was shocked at what she said. Then she continued, "The real Sona out there needs you, Saji. It's time to wake up! Protect the one you love, and never let her go." She told me as my consciousness faded.

XXXXXXX

"Well then, it's time for me to leave." The man said, but suddenly he heard the sound of a blazing inferno and turned around to see a portion of the Sitri home covered in pitch black flames.

"What is this? The Sitris never used fire, especially black fire. Who's there?"

"Set her down." A voice called out from the frightening flames with a dark purple aura as shadows began to envelop the whole area as the voice called out once more.

"Set her down, before I turn you to ASH!" A black armored figured dashed at the servant, but he wasn't fast enough as a barrier was made in front of him.

"If you want your master back, then I suggest you come to my own master to have her given back to you, Prison Dragon." The servant smiled at Saji knowing he couldn't do much to save her. However, what he heard next was something he never expected to hear. A curse like chant one that brought fear into him.

"This body, and this soul, shall bridge the void

The dragon's voice followed soon after

[My Lord and I, shall encompass darkness]

The aura coming of the armor was immense it was creating a torrent of wind so strong the walls started the buckle.

"The curse of the night shall torture eternally"

The armor on him started to change curved spikes began to grow upon the armor large wings sprouted form his back while his hands and feet became like claws the helmet became just like a dragons.

[The body of a wicked beast]

"Our existence is a blackened body"

"[Emptiness is our world]"

"[SCREAM!]"

"Breakdown the Beast, Torture prison of Malebolge!" As the transformation finished, the barrier broke, and the man was beyond terrified by the creature standing in front of him.

"[We warned you servant of Indra, you shall not leave this place alive even if our existence is swallowed by this forbidden form!]"

The Voice had two voices present, and this made it even more frightening. "What the hell is this? Master never warned me about something like this! No matter…" He teleported Sona away from his grasp and was ready to fight. "I shall take you down for Lord aaahgghhhh..." His voice fell short as shadows speared him tentacles dragged him down to the ground the purple and black flames ate at his being, as the dragon bit down on his throat, and his claws were tearing his limbs for his body a gruesome display was unfolding in the home of Sona Sitri as the flames continued to swallow everything in their path.

XXXXXXX

Issei PoV

Me and the rest of my peerage arrived first to Sona's home to see it being attacked by Indra's Deva's. I equipped my crimson armor and told my peerage to stall them until the rest of DxD arrives. Then, I saw something that I never expected to see - the whole of Sona's home engulfed by black flames.

"Partner! Vritra just told me Genshirou woke up and is in a blind rage towards one of Indra's servants."

"Dammit!" As soon as Ddraig told me that I felt a chill run down my spine. The flames and shadow that were already in the area was becoming more and more aggressive, but suddenly I felt a large torrent of power and a purple pillar of aura shot into the sky.

"Partner, that's Breakdown the Beast. If you want to save your comrade, then you must hurry." Ddraig informed me of what I was feeling.

"But Azazel-sensei told me and the others that Saji doesn't have Breakdown the Beast because his balance breaker already released all of Vritra's power." I was confused. Saji should have had all of Vritra's powers unlocked, then how come he has the forbidden form?

"I do not know partner, but we'll soon find out."

XXXXXXX

I finally got to where Saji was, and I wasted no time to save my friend and once I saw Saji. I boosted up and hit Saji with a hard, solid impact knocking him out of his armor. Saji went flying into a wall that broke his fall. Once that happened the flames and the shadows that he made slowly returned to his form, and the battle outside died down. I went over to Saji to check on him but still kept my guard up. What I saw as I got closer to him slightly startled me. Saji started smashing the ground with his fist and was screaming in rage and crying at the same time. He was unstable at the moment that much I could tell.

"I couldn't save her. I couldn't save her. I couldn't goddamn SAVE HER!" He yelled out and broke the ground below him. The poor boy broke down in what can only be described as hysterical crying. The only thing that I could is put my hand on his shoulder and try to comfort him.


	4. Chapter:3 Arrogance and Hope

AN: Here's the new chapter hope you guys like it.

Shiva's Chamber

A servant appeared before the God of Destruction Shiva, who attempted to explain the present situation to the god. "Lord Shiva, Śakra has attacked the underworld without any declaration of war. The counter terrorist DxD has responded to the threat."

The god turned toward his servant. "And what was the target of the attack?" Shiva asked even though he already knew what the target was, but he was interested if the information got out.

"The target was the home of DxD member, Sona Sitri. After the attack, she disappeared." The servant reported as he waited his lord's assessment.

"Very well. You may leave." Shiva quickly dismissed his servant.

After he left, a Crimson portal appeared in the chamber. The form of the current Sekiryuutei stepped out. "Ah, Issei, what may I help you with?" The God of Destruction asked, even if he already knew the answer.

Shiva owed Issei for him defeating Indra, but he did not wish to get involved in this conflict. He was wary that no one was strong enough to stop him at the time.

"You already know why I'm here, so there no need for me to tell you." Issei told Shiva.

"It's about Saji Genshiro, is not it?" Shiva asked the young man in front of him.

"You could have warned us! Now, he's blaming himself for everything!" Issei's anger rose at the God of Destruction.

"Then if you so wish, you can kill me. But know this, Issei. If I die with nobody to hold the pillars of Creation, Preservation, and Destruction, the world will fall into total chaos. The balance has already been thrown off with the death of God of the Bible and the Four. Do you understand the predicament?" The Current Holder of the Trimurti explained the grave situation.

No matter how serious Shiva was, Issei remained angry. "Then, you'll help." The young man demanded. He wasn't asking, but outright telling a god what to do.

A loud laugh filled the room. "A year ago, you were afraid of me, and now you're demanding things. How ironic!" You could see the mirth in Shiva's eyes. He hasn't had this much fun in almost a millennium.

"I am wary of your powers as you are the Child of the Sekiryuu-shintei and the Uroboros and the wielder of Y Ddraig Goch. I shall grant your request. Besides I do owe you a favor, but I do wish something in return." Shiva was very calm during the whole discussion. Issei took this has his willingness to cooperate.

Finally, Issei asked him, "What do you want in return?" The young man crossed his arms as he waited for his answer.

"You have noticeably calmed after all the shackles of fate have been lifted." Shiva gave Issei a knowing smile. "You finally made love to your women, haven't you?" Issei stared at the god not answering.

"It's fine if you don't answer because I already know. Now, as for what I want from you for Genshiro is simple." He paused for a moment before finally saying what he wanted. "I want Śakra dead at my feet." It surprised Issei, but he accepted it.

Issei had question for the God of Destruction. "Why? He's an important god."

Shiva raised his hand. "Times must change, Issei. Take Loki from Odin's side, wasn't he also eliminated? Śakra has caused enough trouble, and he has tarnished us in front of the whole world long enough. He hasn't learned his lesson so death will be a final and definitive lesson." Shiva simply stated as he walked away, but he had some parting words for Issei, "Genshiro will get his aid; however, my blessing will not be enough. You do know what must be done, right?"

Without waiting for a response, Shiva walked towards the shrine. He placed his hand on one of the guard's shoulder. "No one is to disturb me until I come out." A crack was heard as the guard winced in pain as his shoulder broke. "Understood!?" Shiva asked, making sure he got his point across.

The guard weakly replied, "Y-Yes, my lord." The doors to the Shrine closed as the god of destruction and the current holder of the Trimurti entered.

XXXXX

Unknown location

"So then, Miss Sitri, how about my offer?" A man in the shadows asked her but she wasn't having it.

"I'd rather Die than let you have my servant! And he would never bow down to you, even if it took his life!" She spat in the man's eye. However, he grabbed her neck and started to strangle her.

"Listen here and remember well, I do not have a need for you. I can kill you at a moment. You are only bait for Vritra, and THAT is all you ever will be!" He released her and she was finally able to breathe again.

"You will pay for this!" She screamed after him but he did not hear her as he left.

Underworld

"You do understand what this means don't you, Ajuka?" The money king asked the current devil leader

"I do. It is very much a problem. If we attack him he may kill miss Sitri, and we cannot let that happen," the maou stated with a sour tone.

"The only thing I can think of is buying time, and Śakra has very little patience." The old Buddha stated, as soon as he finished a messenger appeared.

"Ajuka-sama, Indra has sent a message," the messenger announced to the demon lord.

"Read it." He wanted to get to the point as soon as possible to form a plan.

The servant read:

"You all know for the release of the Sitri heiress, I only desire Vritra at my doorstep.

Now, I will be generous and give you 6 months to try to formulate a plan against me; however, it will not pass."

'Choose wisely.' The servant finished.

Ajuka then spoke, "Very well you may leave, but hand me that message and speak of this to no one. Understood? "

"Y-yes, my lord," the servant stuttered from the maou's gaze and quickly left.

"Wukong, you know what you need to do, right?" Ajuka asked. It would seem that both of them had the same idea.

"You're thinking of me training Genshiro personally? Wukong then smiled "That actually might work. Ajuka, make sure that Miss Sitri's servants are alright and for them not to bother us.

"Will do. I'm counting on you." The maou was hopeful they can pull it off. "Don't worry. I've done worse," after he said this a crimson portal appeared and Issei stepped out of it

"Ajuka, Shiva agreed to help, but I just hope it's enough. Indra is no joke. I fought him, and he was a tough bastard." He wasn't very happy even though they have help.

"Great, Issei! Now, you know what you need to do. I'll deal with the rest, and…" He handed him the message "Also he sent this. He's thinking he already won."

As Issei reads he smiles. "Perfect, we have enough time."

"Then, I will go see Genshiro. Issei, I trust you know what you're doing." The monkey king stated.

"I do, Wukong. I hope I do," Genshiro said with a hint of worry. Afterwards, Wukong opened a circle and stepped inside it.

Few hours later

"Are you sure about this? We'll have contact form the other world in less than 20 years maybe even 15, they can hold the line long enough for us to deal with them" The devil king was questioning the current Sekiryuutei unsure what to make of his decision.

"I want to take a taskforce to get rid of that monster as soon as possible. It would be bad if any of the gods would die." Issei told him

"Alright then, but it's still too early. You still haven't mastered all your powers, and even if [DxD] is complete, it's still not enough."

"I know, alright! Once I master the power of Great Red then, I'll start gathering them. Sounds good?" Issei finished.

"It is. By that time, others will be strong enough. We can't bite of more than we can chew." Ajuka on the inside was taken aback by how serious Issei is these past few weeks. It's like he's changed.

"Issei, is everything alright?" the man asked with a hint of concern

"I'm fine. It's just that I'm worried that something is going to happen, so I'm on edge these past few weeks - Indra kidnapping Sona and Saji's breakdown - I'm just frustrated!"

Ajuka could understand the young man's anger, but if all goes as it should then they will have less problems to deal with in the long run. He put his hand on Issei's shoulder and showed a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be fine. Saji will pull through. I looked through is pieces he has the power to beat him." Ajuka was confident in his statement.

"Yeah, I know. I should get going the girls are going to kill me." He laughed and opened a portal and left.

Wukong PoV

"Now then, Genshiro-san hit this dummy 100 times in a row with the same amount of power. I know you have better control over your power emission than Hyoudou-kun, but you need to conserve as much energy as you can while you weaken Śakra…Begin! "

As Genshiro-san kept hitting the dummy, it called out a few times "Fail!" but he kept at it for as long as possible he was nearing the 90 marks in just a few hours.

"Fail!"

"ARRG! I can't seem to get it!" Genshiro was frustrated but he was making progress.

"Very well then, go rest. We're done for today." I told him.

"But I can do it!" Genshiro-san wanted to keep going but enough was enough for today.

"No! Go rest. Tomorrow, we shall continue, or do you want me to make sure you rest? " I told him with a hint of a threat.

"Alright! We'll continue tomorrow. Thank you, Son Wukong-sama," The man bowed and left to get some rest.

"You will be able to take on Śakra, but that all depends on if you can go beyond your current state. Sitri-san is counting on you." I said aloud.

Terminology

Śakra: Alternate name for Indra

Sekiryuu-shintei: God Emperor of Red Dragon

AN: I'm sorry for the late chapter but things happened in life and i had to deal with them first. Now this is going to be the last chapter for some reason for that is very simple, i want to stay as close to canon as possible so i'm waiting for Dx4 to be translated and then i can write out the battle between Saji and Indra. I'm sorry i need to make you guys wait but i think if i do this the fight will be believable enough that you could see it in the actual story.

And thank you for the reviews it's good to see i'm writing something worthwhile.


End file.
